


Meet me by the sea if you really love me

by sterekvibes



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, if thats a thing anymore, is there anyone left in this fandom idk, matt u were an asshole this season, season2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekvibes/pseuds/sterekvibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt doesn't visit Foggy in the hospital.</p>
<p>It's fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet me by the sea if you really love me

  


Foggy’s on a stretcher with a bleeding shoulder and Matt-

“I’ll see you later,” he says and pats Foggy on the shoulder that’s  _ not  _ horrendously bleeding.   


Foggy gets it, Matt has people to save and murderers to hunt down. Foggy’s just been shot in the shoulder, no biggie.  


Foggy thinks that if he was shot months ago, sitting on a stretcher, Matt would be by his side, holding his hand, and radiating his catholic guilt. But now, now Matt leaves without even a hand squeeze or a reassurance like _ you’re going to be fine. _   


“Where’s Matt going?” Karen asks. Not even a  _ Hi how are you Foggy how's the bleeding shoulder? _   


“Why ask me?” Foggy replies. Foggy’s just the ex-best friend, slowly being left behind.  


  


-

Matt doesn't visit him in the hospital.  


And it's- it's fine.  


A blessing and a curse all at once. When Foggy woke up to the dark behind his eyelids he could hear shuffling in the room. He couldn't help how his heart flooded with hope, that maybe it was  _ Matt _ .   


Matt was here to see if  _ Foggy  _ was alright. Matt was taking a break from his daily routine of misery and fighting to see if  _ Foggy _ was okay. And right then Foggy had thought that if it was truly Matt, he'd confess right away.   


Until he opened his eyes and was greeted with blue scrubs.  


“Can I have some water?” he'd said and the nurse had given him a sympathetic smile.  


There was relief there, surely, he didn't want to confess his undying love to a straight Matt who  _ left him bleeding on a stretcher _ . But then there also was the crushing disappointment that Foggy felt. Matt and him have been best friends for  _ years.  _ It's the  _ second  _ time Foggy’s been in the hospital and Matt hasn't visited.   


_ Avocados at law.  _ Foggy knew that avocados would eventually go rotten, but he'd tricked himself into thinking that avocados could stay ripe forever.

It's not like he and Matt had this big dream of Nelson and Murdock. It's not like they shared secrets at night in their dorms and laughed until the sun rose. Not like Foggy would loop his arm through Matt's and help guide him through the busy streets of New York when the people pushed too far and Matt would fall behind.  


Matt's busy being Daredevil. He's busy saving the world- not to mention he saved Foggy's life by pushing him out of the way. But then what would've happened if Foggy was the one Matt dove for to protect? What if Matt had chosen Foggy?  _ Never would've happened _ , his mind whispers,  _ he was already two steps in front of you and not bothering to look back at his shadow. _   


_ Karen _ might have died then, and Foggy wants to beat himself over the head for thinking so selfishly. Karen is more important than Foggy, and Foggy would trade his life for hers in a heartbeat.     


Karen and Matt are perfect for each other, both obsessed with finding out the truth even if it gets them killed. Thrill seekers. Matt and her deserve a long life full of marriage and babies. Foggy will be there too, don't worry. He'll be the boring, lonely uncle that only visits once a month until it turns into once a year, and then never again.  


And sure it'll hurt to see Matt so in love and living life to the fullest, but Foggy will grin and bear it and hope his heart doesn't skip a beat when he says he's happy for Matt.  


  


-

He texts Matt.  


_ Hey just texting you so you know I'm not dead or anything! It would be nice if you could give me the same courtesy! Haha. _   


Foggy is pathetic. Matt never answers his phone anymore, and if he does he certainly doesn't answer Foggy.  


His shoulder twinges when he gives a shallow laugh to cover up his tears.  


Somewhere Matt's dressed up in a devilish costume, fighting crime and taking names. Foggy can picture it now; a reporter comes up to the red hero, hair bouncing as she walks.  _ “How's Nelson and Murdock doing?” _   


_ “What's Nelson and Murdock?” the man in horns asks, before giving the blonde reporter a saucy wink. _   


Great, now Foggy's delusional as well as pathetic. He can't really blame Matt for slowly cutting ties with Foggy, Foggy would do the same.  


He clenches the sheets in his hands.   _ Please don't leave me behind _ .   


_ Too late _ , the horned mask grins.   


  
  


-

  


Foggy has two battle scars now, well three if you count the time he fell off his stroller as a kid (Foggy totally does.) He traces over them in the bathroom mirror, admiring the nice stitching work. 

In years to come, Foggy will look at them and remember when Matt Murdock used to be in his life.  


(And then Foggy will cry.)  


  


-

  


Hospital food  _ sucks _ . The  _ pudding  _ isn’t even good, and as an avid lover of pudding Foggy knows that’s a tremendous feat. But Foggy stomachs it because he doesn’t want to hurt the nurse’s feelings when she asks if it was good. It’s because Foggy is a  _ nice  _ person, unlike an ex-best friend that will not be named.

Anyway, the food sucks and there’s nothing good on the television and his phone is dead. On the bright side, all the nurses that visit are all lovely and laugh at his lame jokes. There’s one nurse with chocolate hair that seems like she’s flirting with him, but Foggy feels like he just had a nasty break-up and is not ready to go down that road yet.  


His shoulder still throbs whenever he so much as twitches, but the doctor said he only has to stay for a few more days. Foggy doesn’t know if he even wants to leave; leaving would mean going back to a cold, empty flat and charging his phone only to see that he has no new messages. Staying would involve more pretty nurses. If only he could’ve gotten shot somewhere more vital.  


  
And then he wouldn’t have to feel the pang of loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> Im just posting this bc i'm probably never gonna finish it but I had many feels about season 2


End file.
